


Гении

by varvaramess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Panic Attacks, udai tenma deserves better
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varvaramess/pseuds/varvaramess
Summary: Удай Тенма больше не гений.
Kudos: 3





	Гении

Удай Тенма больше не гений.

С легкой и непринужденной поры старшей школы прошло много времени, а ему напоминали о его прошлом чуть ли не каждый день. «Маленький гигант» кричали ему вслед, и он сжимал зубы до боли. «Маленький гигант», и его душа уходила в пятки. Великое прозвище, которым он так гордился и кичился, стало навеки преследующим его напоминанием о несбывшихся мечтах и потерянном потенциале.

«Ты мог бы сделать такую карьеру!»

«Ты мог бы продолжить играть»

«Ты мог бы многого достичь, просто ты невероятно ленив. Будь у меня твой шанс, я бы его не отпустил!»

Мог бы.

Больше Удай Тенма не позволял называть себя Маленьким гигантом. Он никогда не упоминал об этом, новый коллектив и не знал об этом. Постепенно неприятные воспоминания уходили в прошлое. Иногда поздними ночами он размышлял о волейболе, и ему хотелось снова почувствовать покрасневшие и зудевшие от боли ладони. И он ненавидел себя за эти мысли, потому что он больше не Маленький гигант, ему это неинтересно, теперь волейбол далек от него.

Он далек от волейбола.

Но иногда ему хочется убить себя из-за излишней сентиментальности. Карасуно. Четверть финал. На Национальном весеннем турнире.

Они никогда так далеко не заходили. «Падшие вороны», «сломанные крылья» — эти прозвища слишком сильно приклеились к нынешней команде Карасуно. Тенма знал, что это не так. Его команда сильная и непобедимая. Это всего лишь еще один шанс доказать это всего миру.

Он не мог это пропустить.

Поэтому Удай Тенма отбрасывает страх и идет смотреть на матч Карасуно. Он уже не следит за новостями волейбола, и в этом огромном здании чувствует себя неловко, неудобно и не в своей тарелке. Все вокруг кажутся такими проинформированными, что ему становится страшно.

А потом находит нужный зал и разговаривается с одним из болельщиков.

— Рад познакомиться, Маленький гигант!

И его как бьет током. Его старое прозвище оплетает его, связывает руки и ноги и острыми шипами вонзается в его кожу.

Он отвечает что-то бессвязное, но рыжий парень все еще воодушевлен и не отстает. И он выпаливает ядовитую правду:

— Я уже не играю в волейбол, — говорит он и неловко проводит рукой по волосам. Это не стыдно. Ему не должно быть стыдно, это его жизнь, он имеет право менять свои увлечения, просто потом что ему стало скучно, он не смог привыкнуть к новой команде и.

Он впервые смотрит на парня и смотрит прямо в глаза, и не видит.

Не видит в них того чувства, которое преследовало его все эти годы.

Разочарования.

Тернии слабнут. Шипы отступают. Он стоит ошеломленный еще несколько секунд, пока рыжий не отходит. И кричит ему:

— Постарайся там, Новый маленький гигант!

Он вкладывает в эти слова всю свою надежду и видит, как рыжий улыбается ему и показывает большие пальцы.

Этому парню не нужно быть как он. Ему нужно быть лучше.

Этого парня запомнят в истории. Не его.

Удай Тенма позволяет увести себя и влезть в бессвязный и непринужденный разговор.

Удай Тенма больше не гений.

Но ему это и не нужно.


End file.
